minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ender Epidemic: Part 2/Transcript
(Lukas is running back to the temple to warn everyone about what happened to Jesse, and he bangs on the door. Petra opens it, and Lukas is panting like he ran a marathon.) Lukas: (panting) Jesse... Purple eyes... Really weird... Petra: Woah woah woah, okay. Start over and try to tell me what happened. Lukas: So first, Jesse exploded at me for no reason last night. And her eyes were purple for some reason. Then, at four in the morning, Jesse just leaves the temple. For no discernible reason at all, she walks away. Petra: Huh. That's weird. Lukas: Yeah. Wonder what happened to her. (They hear shrieking laughter from outside.) What was that? (He and Petra run to the window - and see Jesse, purple fireballs in hand, attacking everything that moves and everything that doesn't.) Petra: That explains it. Lukas: Come on! (He and Petra run out the door and transform, catching Jesse's attention.) Hey, Jesse! Ender Jesse: Huh? (She chucks fireballs at Lukas, then glares at him when he dodges them.) Rrrgh! (Lukas flies up to her level, allowing her to whack him in the face. Petra goes to defend him, but EJ knocks her out before she can attack, leaving her unconscious on the street. Lukas gets back up, and Jesse manages to pin him against a tree.) EJ: (whispering) Take your place among the lost, blondie. (She kisses him on the mouth before beating the utter crap out of him, leaving a gray and orange crumpled heap on the ground. Petra wakes up and, seeing her friend on the ground, runs over to help him. She slings one of his arms over her shoulder and proceeds toward the temple to get Ivor. After some time, she opens the door and enters Ivor's lab to see him brewing potions.) Petra: Hey, Ivor? Bit of an emergency over here. Ivor: (He turns around.) Oh, dear. What happened? Petra: Jesse freaking shattered every bone in his body. Ivor: Oh no. Here. (He takes a Potion of Healing from a shelf and gives it to Petra.) Petra: C'mon, buddy, please drink this... (She pours the potion into Lukas' mouth. His wounds begin to heal, and he wakes up.) Lukas: What just happened? Petra: Jesse nearly killed you. Or, whatever the hell possessed her did. Lukas: Definitely don't wanna go through that again. Petra: Yeah. Hey, maybe Harper or Ivor has a way to kill her. Lukas: (He suddenly looks both surprised and scared.) Kill Jesse? Petra: No, kill what possessed her. (She grabs Lukas' hand and drags him back to Ivor's lab.) Ivor! Ivor: What? (He looks quite a bit annoyed at being so rudely interrupted.) Petra: Sorry to bother you, but... Do you know what's making Jesse evil like this? Ivor: Hmm... Purple eyes? Fireballs? Petra: Yeah! How did you- Ivor: The same way I know about the Eversource. Petra: O.. Kay. How do we defeat her? Ivor: (He hands Lukas a snowball.) This. Lukas: A snowball? Ivor: Hit Jesse in the head, and she will be completely herself again. Lukas: Great. (He grins, and Petra looks a little suspicious.) Petra: You sure this'll work? Ivor: Positive. Lukas: Okay, then. Let's go. (He, Petra, and Ivor walk out the door and to Jesse, who is laying waste to Beacontown.) Hey, Jesse! EJ: Huh? (She turns around, and Lukas hits her in the face. She screams in pain before collapsing on the ground.) Lukas: (He runs over to aid the fallen girl.) Jesse...? (The episode ends.)